


Charger

by y3llowdaisi3s



Series: Little Lion Man [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y3llowdaisi3s/pseuds/y3llowdaisi3s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's first dead mobile phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charger

**Author's Note:**

> Character Trait! Boot Camp Challenge for muggle!Draco, the Chinese Moon Festival Challenge: Romance Slice, and Favorite Character Boot Camp Challenge for time.  
> Thank you to tygermine for the beta.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, and maybe even some of the stuff you don't.

Even though it was the off-season, he still had to work for his father. They were on a business trip to the continent and it was the first time he was away from Granger since she finally said yes to dating him.

He didn't like it.

What made it bad, was that he got a mobile phone, just as Pucey told him to. Draco loved the idea of being able to just call Granger and be able to talk to her wherever they were.

She said she'd call him at nine the next day when he spoke to her yesterday over the lovely piece of technology.

He liked the mobile, it was fun, he spent a long time messing with it. Texting all his mates. Playing Snake II. He was still trying to beat Zabini's high score, when it happened.

It died.

And it was thirty minutes to nine.

He was pacing around the room: walk to the door, turn around, walk back to the window, move drapes out of way and stare at the moon, walk to the loo, turn around. Repeat.

He could kill Pucey. Of course the wanker forgot to mention a charger was necessary to keep using the blasted thing.

How was he supposed to know playing with it would drain the battery? How was he supposed to know what a battery was? It was the first Muggle thing he ever owned, he didn't know these things.

And to make the whole situation all the worse, his bloody father had one. Yes, Lucius Malfoy owns a mobile phone. Go ahead and inform the  _Daily Prophet_.

When Draco hung up from his call yesterday, his father remarked how he preferred his Blackberry over the Nokia 3310. Better for business, he said.

What in the bloody fuck?

And now it was quarter to nine.

He knew he'd have to suck it up and ask his father to let him borrow his charger. He was still angry at being forced to go on this business trip. He was a star seeker, he wasn't going to start working for family business until he retired, or seriously injured. Plus, who in their right mind would ever think to ask Lucius for something so Muggle?

If Draco wasn't in the predicament that he was, he would have laughed.

There wasn't any time for laughter though. He had ten minutes.

He took a deep breath, left his room, crossed the hall, and knocked on his father's door.

His father simply pulled open the door, handed him his phone charger and said "I did the same thing when I first had mine. Tell Miss Granger I said 'hello.'"

Draco was dumbfounded, his mouth looked like he was saying something, but no words would leave his mouth.

Lucius rolled his eyes, grab his son's hand and placed the charger into it. "Just plug it in and turn the phone back on. It can charge while you talk to her."

Draco still didn't move. He just didn't understand how his father knew. Sure, their relationship was slowly being repaired, better than it was before even. But the fact that his father was able to discern he was distressed and could fix it so easily -

"It's five till nine."

That jostled him from his thoughts, and he ran back into his room, not even nodding in thanks to his father.

It took him a minute, a few tries, and several well-chosen curse words before he managed to get the charger plugged in, but once that was done, he sighed in relief.

He plugged in the phone, held down on the power button, and when he heard the wonderful theme song to  _Lord of the Rings_  - Granger showed him the first twofilms for their third date, he thought they were the greatest movies ever made, and he was really excited for  _Return of the King_  to come out. So excited, that he even told Granger they were going to the cinema, in the Muggle world, to see it - He looked to the clock.

8.59.

_Whew_.

**Author's Note:**

> Blackberries were first sold in 2003, but it was sooo close that I'm going to pretend they came out in 2002.  
> The Nokia 3310 was released towards the end of 2000. They were those blocky looking things but were wonderful texting as they let you write 3x the normal amount (400+ characters in one text message, imagine!) I had one of these phones.  
> Lord of the Rings came out in 2001 then 2002, Return of the King came out on 17 December 2003


End file.
